five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Wrath of Brothers
"You thought the nightmare was over..........until you found us" FNAF: WoB Introduction The game takes place a short while after FNAF3 After Fazbear's Fright burned down, A man named Henry (No, not the one from FNAF6 or the novels.) purchased most of what was sold at the auction. He managed to purchase a few unused suits and endoskeletons, which he disassembled, and the remains of some of the animatronics. Springtrap managed to sneak away before anything was salvaged, leaving what happens to him unknown, but it is presumed he wandered around until he found another Freddy's location, beginning the events of FNAF6. Henry tried to recover some of the animatronics, and attempted to rebuild them. He bought a large warehouse, and that is where he did most of the work on the animatronics, and things relating to them. He built another animatronic, referred to as 78, who was mostly a bronze endoskeleton with some suit parts. The only thing 78 did was sort parts. It was all he was programmed to do. When he wasn't sorting parts, he was either deactivated in his little room, or put away somewhere near there. Henry's disappearance Months later, Henry mysteriously disappeared. He was presumed to be dead, but no one knew if it was a murder, suicide, or natural death (Illness, etc.). His brother was discovered dead, and days later, another man was discovered, brutally torn apart. That man was revealed to be the killer of Henry's brother. When the warehouse was investigated, there were parts strewn across the floor near the entrance Characters The Fusion The Fusion is an amalgamation of parts. with the waist and one leg belonging to Freddy, one leg that is similar to Nightmare Chica's, and the arms used to be part of Toy Freddy and Bonnie. The head of this monstrosity is made up of half of Toy Chica's head, and the other half being an endoskeleton similar to Ennard. The Fusion is possessed by Henry, and also controlled by Toy Chica, as they both can speak and move and have equal control over the body. "A fusion of souls, and a fusion of parts" Their jumpscare appears to be them rushing the player and pinning them down, before killing them offscreen Dark Wolf The Dark Wolf is a wolf animatronic that appears slightly similar to Foxy, but with more dog-like features. He is possessed by Henry's brother The Dark Wolf is completely black, save for some blood near the openings of the suit, and white eyes that sometimes are red. His jumpscare is him grabbing the player and staring at them with glowing red eyes, before killing them off-screen His jumpscare during the Overtime minigame is him grabbing the player and biting them. 78 78 was named after the last two digits in his serial number: 8IT945RQB78 78 hardly ever appears in games, and is never active during the nights 78 is a bronze endoskeleton with the model of the endoskeletons used in FNAF2 78 has a suit arm that appears to be part of Freddy, and another arm that used to belong to Foxy. Phantom Toy Freddy Phantom Toy Freddy appears to be toy Freddy, only darker and with blank white eyes and some parts of him appearing to be falling apart His regular jumpscare is him lunging at the player and biting at them His "kill jumpscare" when he attacks the player when their heart rate is high enough, is like his original jumpscare in the second game, but probably more disturbing now with his blank eyes and crumbling body He will appear and shuffle slowly into the room and fall, then he jumpscares the player. To avoid him, you must raise your monitor until he falls. Phantom Chica Phantom Chica makes another appearance in this game, appearing to be how she was in the third game, but more aged and broken. Her behavior is kind of like Foxy's from FNAF1, if the player is too active or inactive on the cameras, her face will sometimes appear on the monitor (like it did on the arcade machine in FNAF3, and it looks exactly the same), and then after a few seconds of creepily staring into the player's soul through the screeen, the monitor will be forced down and she will jumpscare the player. She will perform her "kill jumpscare" if the player's heart rate is too high. Her regular jumpscare is like her jumpscare in the first game. Her "kill jumpscare" is like her jumpscare from the third FNAF game, but in the middle of it, her jaw unhinges and her head is broken, and looks like Withered Chica's head in FNAF2, only phantom. Nights Night 1 "If THEY appear in the vent, shut it. If they are running down hall 3, shut the door or they will kill you. Don't let HIM even get in your office. Use whatever you can find to keep him distracted. Same goes for the other. If you see visions, try to calm down. Don't let your heart rate get too high. If you do...pray that your heart attack kills you instantly and THEY don't." -Mysterious note "Hey man. Look, we have a WEEK to sort this out...we can take longer, but......do we want to? all the Freddy's places were scary, and with animatronics with origins tracing back to there, We wanna get this done as soon, but as precisely, as possible. And yes, those other locations not in the same company, like Candy's, Gypsy's, and Treasure Island, they were horrifying. Don't get me started about Flumpty's...that whole thing was just a butchering when we got there.....we're lucky their leader was an egg.... Hey....on the bright side....we found an aquarium and filled it with fish.....that could be relaxing...I guess" -Nate On Night 1, things aren't as intense...the animatronics and phantoms aren't as active...giving the player some time to figure things out, and watch the fish! Overtime Mini-game Kind of like "Fun with Plushtrap" from FNAF4, the Overtime minigame is where the player stays after their shift ends. They will have to survive 3 more hours, but the reward is that the next night the animatronics will be less aggressive, if you manage to survive 3 hours and wear them out. Phantoms will not be affected, though, and the animatronics WILL still be active if they are supposed to be. Their AI Level will never drop below 2 Fusion's Behavior The Fusion will come in, but will head somewhere else if you use the flash beacon on them. Sometimes they will provide clues on where they are. When the big light on the ceiling is charged, your goal is to try to make them go under the light. They WILL kill you if you don't activate the light in time if you get them under the light. Flashing them with the huge light will stun them for a little bit. Dark Wolf's behavior The Dark Wolf will try to sabotage you, and will sometimes appear in certain places. You will have to flash him twice to get him away. If you don't, he will kill you. Night 2 "The past is coming back to haunt you. Find a way to calm down when the remnants of the past attack. Don't let them get to you. Don't let the three who are real get you, either. Listen closely. Things the two in the Fusion say can give you clues on what they're doing. The noise the things around them make can also tell you their location." = -MYSTERIOUS NOTE = "Hey man, things are getting a bit weirder. I have no idea where the one guy checking this place out is. I think......Nevermind. Just....be careful.....I'll take the day shift myself if the guy doesn't turn up. I'm probably gonna regret this, but.......screw it. Be careful........." -Nate ---------------------------------- Nate then is shown to be dead during a cutscene that plays after Night 2 is completed. The cutscene is in Nate's perspective. After exploring the warehouse, Nate gets killed by the Fusion. Night 3 and onward Nothing special happens on those nights, but the animatronics and phantoms get more and more aggressive. Ending Cutscene A mysterious chrome-plated bear animatronic is shown sitting against a wall, drenched in blood. Henry: This isn't over. Toy Chica: We always come back. (The chrome bear all of a sudden changes to the fusion) Henry: This story, This....String of horrors and disasters. (Fredbear is shown crushing a kid's head with his jaws, and the teens who threw him in there are horrified) Toy Chica: Is far from over (The sound of the scooper in FNAF:SL ripping into Michael Afton's guts is heard in the background) Henry: We've been through a lot. All of us poor souls dragged down into this blood-soaked calamity. We will be through even more. (Michael Afton is heard saying "I'm going to come find you") Toy Chica: You think you've seen the worst. (A raspy voice is heard saying "it's me") (the chrome bear is shown twitching) Henry: O-oh boy. (His voice gets deeper and distorted) There's worse yet to come. (Children's screams are heard, along with the sound of them getting slashed and stabbed to death.) Henry and Toy Chica: YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING, YET! Misc: Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Coconut's Series. Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games Category:FNACn Fusion Branch